The hole in my heart
by spiderjustice
Summary: Everybody was asking the same questions 'Are you ok? How are you feeling'. Everybody was looking at her with pity, maybe because he was dead for a year now and she still can't move on. It was his fault, his uncle, his girlfriend and her father, all of them were dead because of his actions as a friendly neighbor Spiderman. What happens when two to broken people meet?[One shot]


_**THE HOLE IN MY HEART**_

Everybody was asking the same questions _'Are you ok? How are you feeling?'._ Everybody was looking at her with pity and sadness, maybe because he was dead for a year now and she still can't move on. She was trying to move on but nobody could make her feel like he did. To make her feel loved and safe. She knows that she will never stop love the redhead ginger who gave his life to save the world. The part of her will always love him, for loving her knowing the fact that her father and sister tried to kill him multiple time, for making her feel like she is the most beautiful girl in the world, helping her every time, letting her know that to him she is the most wonderful person in the world.

And now all of it was gone, he was gone. All she could do was patrolling as Tigress all night long and studying all day long as Artemis. Zatanna wants Artemis to move in with her to New York so she could start a new life. She doesn't know what to do, leave all her memories she had with Wally in their house and move in with her best friend to finish college, meet new people, maybe find love or stay in the house that is... was, her and Wally's kingdom. All of her friends were telling her to move in with Zatanna, she knew that it's probably the best choice for her but still very hard to pick. When Zatanna came to her to ask what she chose, she closed the door. Zatanna turned around to go to her car. As she opened the door to her car she heard footsteps behind her. The young magician turned with a smile to see Artemis with her suitcase.

It was his fault, his uncle, his girlfriend and her father, all of them were dead because of his actions as a friendly neighbor Spiderman. He was trying to forget and have as normal life as he could but it wasn't easy. He tried to fall in love again but he couldn't find the right person. He focused on his new job, college, patrolling with his team that always is there for him. He was thankful for that, so thankful that he accepted their invitation to go with them to the club on Friday night.

He still wasn't sure if he wants to go but after all his friends, his family did to help him move on, he should spend some time with them outside of a hero business. So he promised them that he will go to have fun with his friends in the club.

After two days of living together with her best friend Artemis wanted to show Zatanna that she's really feeling ok. She asks her friend what she wants to do. Of course, she decided they are going to have fun in the new club that is their apartment. Artemis was ok with that, she could get drunk and walk home which was just one building away from the club.

They had entered to the club, it wasn't full of people but it wasn't empty either. While Zatanna was dancing Artemis was making her way to the bar. When she was near it she saw a handsome man with brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was probably having a hard time, she knows that feeling. She sat next to him and ordered a drink.

"Bad day, huh?" She started.

"Bad day no, bad five years yes." He said not looking at her.

"Yeah, I know how it feels."

"Really?"

"Let's say that my life is pretty fucked up too."

He turned his head to see a beautiful girl with blond hair and gray eyes. After Gwen's death Peter could even look at girls with blond hair, but this time it was different. He didn't get this feeling to turn around and walk away like he usually did. There was something about this girl that was making him feel... good. He doesn't know why.

"Broken heart?"

She was silent for a moment.

"Yeah..."

"Same here..."

She looked at him more closely this time, he seems like a nice guy. She wonders why any girl would leave him. Maybe he cheated or was an asshole or...

"Death is a total bitch for you too, huh..."

"You don't know the half of it..."

"I can see that."

He drank his beer and ordered something stronger.

"Mugging or accident?"

She looked at her drink and smiled.

"Unnecessary proving himself... You?"

"Murder..."

"Did the police catch the scum who did that?"

"Yes and no. It's complicated.''

She just nodded her head and finished her drink.

"How long..."

That question surprised her. She knows that Wally is dead for a year but to her, it feels like forever.

"One year..."

"Believe me, time heals. Better or worse but still, it heals you..."

"And you're the walking prove on that sentence, aren't you?"

He gives her a small smile.

"What, don't like how I look?"

She looked at him and returned a smile.

"Oh, I really like what I see."

Did she really say that? She is flirting with a guy who she met just half an hour ago and the worst thing about it... she wants to continue.

"Wow, you're a specific girl aren't you?"

"Maybe..."

Now they were just looking at each other. Both of them felt good to speak with a person who went through the same thing you did.

"Artemis!" Zatanna yelled getting her friend's attention.

The young magician walked up to her friend.

"Let's watch some movie at home, I'm getting bored here... but I can see you found a company."

"Peter Parker."

"Zatanna Zatara."

Peter then looked at his company,

"And miss pretty here is Artemis..,?"

"Crock."

Peter smiled.

"If you girls want I can walk you home."

"Thanks, Peter b-" Zatanna was cut off by Artemis.

"I like that idea."

Peter smiled at her again and stood up and was ready to go. Artemis stood up too and lost her balance for a moment landing at Peter who catches her.

"Wow, how much did she drink?" Zatanna asked but was ignored as Peter and Artemis started to walk towards the exit.

Zatanna rolled her eyes and followed them. They were in front of the door to girls apartment in less than five minutes. Zatanna came to the apartment and waited for Artemis who was talking with Peter. She waited five, ten minutes and when she peeked through the door she saw her best friend kissing with Peter.

"I hope she'll remember that tomorrow."

Next day Zatanna woke up and went to the kitchen to make a breakfast for her and Artemis. When she made it to the kitchen she saw Artemis who was already dressed and ready to get out to the city.

"Morning Zee."

"Morning Arty, I thought you would be still asleep."

"I've got a meeting, Oh I made you eggs with bacon If you want to." Artemis said grabbing her things.

"Alright, thanks. Oh and Artemis"

"Yeah?"

"Say hay to Peter from me."

Artemis turned and smiled.

"Will do."


End file.
